


Broken Pots

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [19]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Dream's a sad boy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Muffins!, Pandora's Vault, Prison, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Darryl Noveschosch, That place is so inhumane its awful, lol, my boy is breaking in prison, my boys ;-;, well kinda happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: Bad brings Dream plant and then something happens
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014
Comments: 22
Kudos: 558





	Broken Pots

**Author's Note:**

> Heya kids I haven't uploaded in 2 whole days and it felt so weird 
> 
> I have dental surgery yesterday so the headache I had was killing me so writing was a big no at that time lmao
> 
> This was pretty fun to write and I have some pretty good ideas for some oneshots and the next chapter of Nyctophobia! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> It was inspired off BAd's stream when he visited Dream and talked about bringing him a plant! It found the moment sweet and then decided to make it sweet then angsty bc that's what I write :)
> 
> Hope it's okay!

Bad hummed as he walked through the prison. He always hated the horrible place so any noise to escape the silence was great. He knew Dream hated the silence so he gave Dream the idea of writing songs and singing. Unknown to the whole server but Bad, Dream was a pretty good singer. Wilbur apparently knew but Dream didn’t go into detail on why or how he knew and the visible pain written on Dream’s face told Bad he shouldn’t pry. He would visit Dream quite a bit since he was the only one who visited him. It always worked out because when Dream would get visitor restrictions for things that Sam often mistook as an escape attempt Bad could still visit. Dream had been in there for at least 2 months now. Bad can’t imagine how awful it would be to be alone so he always made sure to visit at least 3 times a week, sometimes 4. It always made Dream’s day when he visited, that much was very obvious. According to Sam his mood greeting increases when he’s in contact with another person. Sam always found it weird since when he was out of prison he would push everyone away and if anyone got too close they didn’t live long enough to even talk to him anymore. Once Dream decided you got too close you were cut down and he never spoke to you unless necessary. Dream seemed to have a serious thing against connections to other people, even in prison, people he was once close to he didn’t want to see. He never asked why because Bad didn’t want him to be cut away. While he doubted Dream would do that, half the time Dream wasn’t completely himself when he visited so he was never too cautious at first. Once Dream got his composure back he’d be fine. One time when Bad visited, it was because Sam called him to go check on Dream because he kept getting notifications that Dream was burning to death. Bad had gone and it had been Dream just trying to get Sam or Bad there. Bad had stayed with him and then left. When he went back the next day Sam told him to ‘release’ Dream and Bad swears he’s never moved so fast. When he arrived, Dream’s wrists were chained to the obsidian wall behind him along with his neck and he looked almost numb. Bad had gotten those off immediately and cuddled with Dream past visiting time despite Sam telling him to leave. Bad shuddered at the memory. The reason Bad was here today was so he could give Dream something. It took a lot of convincing on BAd’s part, but he finally managed to get Sam to let him get Dream a plant. Bad was excited to say the least. He had gotten Dream a small clay pot with a lime green tulip per Dream’s request. Bad finished his toon once he reached the main cell and waited for the lava to come down. Once the lava was down he saw Dream standing there. What surprised him was his lack of his cracked mask. Bad had seen him without by now but it was still rare. The bright smile on Dream’s face made Bad smile as well. He enjoyed seeing Dream happy. He was in a pretty shit situation. Rather inhumane if you were to ask Bad. Bad waved with one hand, hiding the plant behind his back. He decided to throw a pearl instead of using the bridge. The demon appeared in the cell and the lava began to flow back down. He had left the lava up during a visit once. Let’s just say he’d never seen Sam angry and he never wanted to again. Dream walked up to him.

“Hi,” greeted Dream. Bad smiled at him. 

“Hi Dream!” exclaimed Bad. Dream smiled in response.

“Guess what I have?” asked Bad. Dream raised an eyebrow before shrugging. 

“What do you have?” questioned Dream. Bad grinned and pulled the tulip out. Dream stared at it for a few moments. Bad swears he saw started in his friend’s eyes and his smile widened.

“Oh my god!” exclaimed Dream.

“You got it!” Bad laughed. 

“Yeah, it took some convincing but I managed to get Sam to let me bring on to you.” Nad held the pot out to him. 

“You can find a place for that somewhere,” said Bad. Dream looked at him for approval, a habit Dream seemed to have picked up in this hellhole. He always looked at anyone for approval. He didn’t want his visitor time to be provoked. He still hoped for Sapnap and George to visit. But hoping was getting harder and harder so Bad made sure to keep his spirits up. Bad nodded and Dream smiled, gently taking the fragile pot from his hands. Bad watching in amusement as Dream walked around the small area looking for a place to set the small plant. He placed the plant close to the chest as he often sat there and he wanted to be close to the only other living thing in the cell. Bad smiled as Dream stared at the plant in awe. He looked like an excited little kid and it made Bad happy to see him happy. Seeing Dream truly, genuinely happy was a rare sight. Oftentimes he was just smiling, like he was happy but not completely happy. This was one of those times where he was definitely happy. Dream sat in front of it, just looking. Bad walked over and sat down next to him. 

“I take it-” started Bad but Dream suddenly lunged at him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Bad yelped before looking down at Dream.

“Thank you.” mumbled Dream. Bad felt dampness on his shirt but he didn’t say anything, just hugging him back.

“It was never a problem Dream.” responded Bad. Dream leaned back and wiped his eyes.

“Sorry, I’m just- it means a lot that you come to visit and that you still see me as a human. No one else does. I know I fucked up so you have no reason to visit but you do anyway so just… thank you.” said Dream quietly, head down. BAd smiled brightly at him and put a hand on Dream’s hair. 

“I know you did bad things but, I believe there’s good in everyone, no matter what they’ve done. People are hopefully going to see that you’ve changed and maybe you’ll get out of here one day, but for now I’m gonna be here and I’m not leaving anytime soon.” responded Bad. 

“Also, language.” said BAd with a huff. Dream laughed fondly.

“Sorry, sorry.” Bad nodded and pet Dream’s head. Dream smiled, leaning into the touch. It felt nice. Dream was always one for physical contact so he was usually glued to Bad’s side when he visited either holding his hand or hugging him. Dream reached out and took Bad’s hand. Bad squeezed his hand gently. The two stayed like that for a while. Dream asking what was going on around the SMP and BAd sharing stories of things he did or saw others doing. Dream yawned suddenly and Bad turned to look at the clock. 

“It’s getting late, maybe you should get some sleep.” offered Bad. Dream looked at the clock. Bad had gotten used to the bags under Dream’s eyes, they didn’t ever go away. BAd was pretty sure the guy had insomnia even if Dream wouldn’t admit it so when he was actually tried Bad went parent mode and made sure he slept. Dream nodded knowing it was useless to fight Bad on it. He stood up and moved towards the lava, about where the netherite blocks were. BAd smiled at how he brought his plant with him. 

Bad drank the fire res he had on him and walked to the lava. Dream laid down on his side, he liked the heat from the lava because being alone can be cold in more than just one way. Bad gave him a smile, Dream looking at him with tired eyes.

“Goodnight Dream, sleep well.” whispered Bad. Dream’s eyes fluttered shut.

“G’night” mumbled Dream. Bad chuckled quietly and swam through the lava. Bad reached the other side and looked at the lava. He was happy. Dream was happy right now and he sure hoped it’d stay that way. 

  
  
  


Bad’s eyes fluttered open, he groaned as the morning sun blinded him. He yawned and sat up. He wasn’t busy this morning, something that was rare. As much as Bad would like to go to sleep he never could once he was awake so BAd stood up and stretched, pulling on his coat, the cool air of his house was a little much for his half asleep brain. The demon walked through the empty hall’s of his shared mansion. He missed Skeppy, he was going to get him back eventually but not yet. Bad suddenly didn’t feel too hungry but he did notice the note on the kitchen counter. He picked up the small sheet of paper and read the few words on it.

_Hi Bad!_

_I finally got the baking instructions for those muffins you asked for!_

_Hope whoever you said you are giving them to will enjoy them!_

_-Niki :)_

Bad smiled at the note and picked up the sheet of paper under it. It had all the instructions for making the muffins. Unknown to Niki, he wanted the recipe because he knew Dream would go to her bakery and buy specifically her chocolate chip muffins. Even after he fucked with everyone, he still went there and bought a dozen of them every 2 or 3 weeks. Bad knew how to make muffins obviously, but he knew Dream liked her recipe so he got to work making them. He pulled out all the ingredients, flour, eggs, chocolate chips and other things. About maybe an hour or so later he had a dozen, freshly baked muffins sitting on his counter. The kitchen was still fairly clean so he opted to leave it all there after closing everything up. He wanted to give these to Dream fresh which is why he decided he was going to visit him this morning instead of the evening. Bad quickly packaged half of the 12 muffins and made his way out the door. The demon pulled out an enderpearl and threw it towards the prison. He landed and walked to the portal, pressing the button. Sam’s monotone voice came through the speaker a few seconds later.

“Good morning Bad. You’re here earlier than usual.” said Sam. 

“I brought some muffins for Dream! They were made fresh this morning so I thought I’d stop by earlier.” explained Bad. Sam went quiet, but opened the portal without another word. Bad stepped inside then went through the other portal, ending in the locker room. Sam stood there still unreasonably tall.

“I’ll need to check those.” said Sam. Bad nodded and handed him the box. 

“You can have one if you want! They’re the recipe from Niki’s bakery.” offered Bad. Sam smelt them and shyly took one much to Bad’s pleasure. 

“You can go ahead.” mumbled Sam. Bad smiled at him and went through the passages for guards. He reached the maximum security cell in about 15 minutes and Sam was there waiting by the levers.

“You have fire resistance, yes?” asked Sam. Bad nodded and got ready for the lava to fall. 

“Bad?” asked Aam suddenly.

“Yeah?” 

“Why are you being so nice to Dream? He’s hurt so many people. I just don’t seem to understand.” asked Sam. Bad looked down at the muffins in his arms. 

“Please don’t take offense. But this place is awful.” answered Bad. Sam raised his eyebrows.

“He’s all alone. No one but me visits. He eats tasteless potatoes everyday. He has nothing to do. It’s all so cruel. No one deserves this. It’s inhumane and I personally hate it.” finished Bad, there was a time in his voice, like controlled anger. Sam sighed and the lava came down. They didn’t speak after that. The lava came down and the first sign showed up. Dream wasn’t standing there. In fact he looked like he was in the corner by his chest and book stand. Bad raised an eyebrow and stepped onto the bridge. Sam gave him a nod before turning on the bridge. He moved with the stone, stepping into the platform. The netherite blocks coming up. The molten lava flowed back down as Bad watched Dream with concern. 

“Dream?” he called but Dream didn’t move or acknowledge him. Bad felt his worry grow and he tapped his thigh anxiously waiting for the lava to fall. He called to Dream again, still no response but he could hear sniffling and Bad nearly jumped over the netherite. Once the blocks went down he approached Dream slowly as to not scare the 21 year old. Bad took a deep breath before placing a hand on Dream’s shoulder not expecting Dream to yelp and turn around sharply. Bad backed up after holding in his own yelp of surprise and noted the tear tracks on Dream’s face and his ragged breathing. Bad’ eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

“Dream?” said Bad. Dream put his hands behind his back as if he was trying to hide something. Dream blinked a few times before fresh tears rolled down his cheeks and his hands moved to his face. That was when Bad saw the blood on Dream’s hand and he sat down in front of him.

“Hey, it’s okay buddy, it’s okay. What’s wrong?” asked Bad, voice quiet and gentle. Dream shook his head.

“I’m sorry, I-I didn’t m-mean it!” cried Dream. Bad moved closer and grabbing his wrist gently to pull them away from his hair. 

“I’m sure whatever you did was fine Dream. It’s okay. Deep breaths.” whispered Bad. Dream gasped sharply, breaths shaky. Dream was shaking like a leaf as he sat there.

“What happened?” asked Bad. Dream reached behind him, tears still falling and pulled out the shards of a clay pot. 

“When g-got up this morning I t-tripped on it and it b-broke. I’m sorry,” muttered Dream. Bad looked at him with sad eyes. 

“I just c-can’t not hurt stuff c-can I? I fucking h-hurt everything!” said Dream. Bad shook his head.

“No, no, Dream.” tried Bad but Dream shook his head pulling his knees even closer to his chest. 

“You need to l-leave before I hurt y-you,” whispered Dream. Bad felt tears prick his eyes. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Dream. I don’t care that you broke the pot. It’s just a plant at the end of the day. I can get you a new one but I’m not going to leave you alone.” said Bad sternly. Dream buried his face between his knees.

“Please I don’t w-want to hurt you, y-you’re all I h-have left.” begged Dream quietly. Bad held back his tears and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Dream. 

“You’re not going to hurt me Dream. It’s okay.” whispered Bad. Dream looked at him, green eyes glossy. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Dream.” said Bad. Dream stared for a moment before a strangled cry escaped from his lips, and he hugged Bad back tightly.

“I d-don’t want y-you to leave, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” mumbled Dream. Bad hugged him tighter. He held onto him as Dream clung to his jacket, tears continuing to fall from Dream’s face. He held the blonde close as he sobbed into his shoulder. Bad looked at him. He looked at his friend. His friend who was practically family. He’s known him for about as long as Sapnap has. The whole thing he was going through. Yeah, he deserved to be here. He did awful things, Bad knew that but this place. It’s so awful. The old Dream even before his manipulative arc would never have reacted this way to breaking a simple pot. This place was strong. Stronger than Dream. It was breaking him and Bad couldn't do anything to stop it. Bad hugged him tighter at the thought. He wanted to help Dream see what he did was wrong. He thinks Dream knows that. He knows Dream wants to change. This isn’t his first breakdown. Even if that happens he knows Tommy won’t release him. Maybe Sam would but Bad feels like Tommy would go to great lengths to get him back in here. A really sad thing to do honestly, but just like Dream predicament, he understood. Bad looked down when he saw Dream’s sobs cease, only being quiet sniffles now. BAd pulled away and cupped Dream freckled cheeks. Dream leaned into the warmth making BAd smile slightly.

“Hey buddy, we better?” asked Bad. Dream looked at him with sad eyes, still glossy with tears. Dream nodded and wiped them. 

“M’sorry.” mumbled Dream. Bad gave him a warm smile. 

“You don’t need to apologize. Having emotions is normal.” 

“And something only you still think I have,” said Dream bitterly. Bad’s smile turned into a frown and he sighed.

“That's…. Probably true. But! It doesn’t mean anything because as long as one person knows you do and that you feel bad maybe one day you can get released!” said BAd enthusiastically. Dream looked at him before smiling weakly.

“I’ll never understand how you stay so positive.” said Dream. Bad smiled brightly.

“It’s better than being negative so I stick with it,” said Bad with a smile. Dream let out a breathy laugh and wiped his eyes again. The eye bags he had looked worse. 

“Did you cut your hand on the pot?” asked the demon pulling out some spare bandages he always carries on him. Dream looked at his still slightly bleeding palm and nodded shyly. Bad smiled and gently grabbed his hand, and began wrapping it. Dream sniffled and his stomach growled suddenly making Dream flush in embarrassment. Bad giggled and then remembered the muffins. He clapped his hands together making Dream jump.

“Sorry! But I remembered I made you muffins!” said Bad cheerfully. Dream’s eyes lit up and Bad went over and grabbed them. He walked back over, sitting in front of Dream.

“I got Niki to give me the recipe to her muffins since you told me you always liked hers so much.” explained Bad. Dream nodded as he watched Bad take off the top of the package, the sweet smell of muffins filling the air. Dream practically felt his mouth water at the smell and the sight of them. Bad smiled and picked one up, handing it to Dream. 

“Thank you.” said Dream. He took a bite of the pastry and it tasted like pure heaven after only eating potatoes for so long. Dream hummed at the taste and Bad laughed.

“Good huh?” Dream nodded his head vigorously. In about twenty minutes every muffin was gone, Dream having eaten four and Bad only having 2. Dream sighed in contentment. Bad was going to speak until Sam’s voice rang through the room.

“Bad, Antfrost needs you for something.” said Sam. Dream visibly saddened and Bad gripped his hand.

“Don’t worry Dream. I’ll be back okay?” said Bad. Dream looked at him. 

“Like always?” asked Dream. The demon nodded.

“Like always.” responded Bad with a smile. Dream smiled in return. It wasn’t a big grin like BAd loved seeing but it was at least something and that was enough. BAd stood up and brushed himself off, pulling out his fire resistance. 

“Bye Dream! Love you!” said BAd turning around. He was met with the sight of Dream in front of him, quickly pulling Bad into a hug. 

“Thank you for everything Bad,” mumbled Dream. BAd hugged him back. 

“Your welcome Dream.” said BAd. They separated and Bad looked at the shards but then he noticed the perfectly saved plant. 

“I’ll bring you a new pit for your plant later.” said Bad. Dream looked over at the lime green tulip and nodded.

“I’d like that.” responded Dream. 

“Bye Dream,” said BAd walking into the lava. Dream stood there and watched as the lava fell back into its place, all sign of Bad being there gone. Dream looked down at his bandaged hand, tears dropping onto the white cloth. 

“Love you too Bad.” whispered Dream, as he retreated to his corner pulling his knees to his chest. Dream sniffled. 

“Love you too.” whispered Dream knowing no one would ever hear. Bad had reached the otherside of the lava and he shuddered at the coldness of the other room. Sam walked to him. 

“How was your visit?” asked Sam. BAd looked up at the taller male. 

“As a guard, and as Dream’s friend. I would love to discuss what you would allow into to the prison to make it more like a person is living there not an animal.” said Bad, smiling sweetly at Sam but his smile was only a mask to hide his anger and Sam could see that. Sam swallowed thickly. 

“We can do that. We can definitely do that.” answered Sam. BAd smiled at him for real this time. 

“Great! I’ll see you later Sam!” said Bad walking off to leave the prison. Sam watched him go.

“Yeah…” muttered Sam. BAd walked out of the prison and Ant was there waiting for him. 

“You look happy.” commented the cat hybrid. Bad just grinned.

“I am Ant!” said Bad. Ant laughed.

“Do you really enjoy visiting him that much?” asked Ant. Bad nodded.

“He’s beyond nice. It makes me wonder how he became that person.” said BAd. Ant nodded. 

“Do you think he’d like it if I went to visit with you later?” asked ANt shyly. Bad blinked a few times before grinning. 

“He’d love that!” exclaimed Bad. Ant laughed at his excitement. 

“Then I’ll come with you later," said Ant. BAd clapped, his happiness over the roof. BAd turned to the prison. 

“Just you wait, Dream, that place will be become a place you can be happy in even when I’m not there.” said BAd.

“Just you wait.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyyy 
> 
> lol i hope you liked this! 
> 
> I just finished it this morning at like 6 am bc I have pets that don't let you sleep lol
> 
> Bad and Dream's friendship was hella fun to write hehe
> 
> I might write more of it :))))
> 
> I enjoyed this and I hope you did too!
> 
> Love you guys! 💚💚💚💚
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1


End file.
